The Office of the Director (OD) operates a comprehensive information storage and retrieval system. This file unit is managed by the Administrative Services Branch and consists of various documents including memoranda, letters, general correspondence, related research studies, hearing, committee meeting minutes, grants and contracts reports, budgets, appropriations and other written materials of interest to the OD. The filing system for these materials is classified by subject matter and alphabetical listings of the materials. The subject file contains the actual materials to be filed, while the alphabetical file contains a single page summary (salmon tissue paper copy) of the file materials. The system is currently maintained manually using approximately 40 subject classifications and numerous secondary and tertiary subclasses. The files are subdivided into file groups, subject, and name. The OD requires the support of a contractor for the file maintenance functions and for the development and implementation of an automated system for the filing. The contractor will support the OD with file maintenance by analyzing the current filing system, maintaining the files, processing the current backlog of materials to be filed, purging the files of obsolete materials, and implementing an automated system. This support would be accomplished in two phases to allow for the most effective method. This first phase will be the identification and incorporation of any revisions to improve the effectiveness of the current system as well as the processing of the backlog and purging of the files. The second phase will be the design and implementation of the automated system.